Bruxism is defined as the excessive grinding of the teeth and/or excessive clenching of the jaw of an individual being unrelated to normal human functions such as eating or talking. Bruxism may cause minimal symptoms, and therefore individuals may not be aware of the condition. Symptoms commonly associated with bruxism include hypersensitive teeth, aching jaw muscles, and headaches. Bruxism can cause tooth wear, and can in extreme cases damage or break teeth and dental restorations such as crowns and fillings.
Bruxism can occur during sleep (sleep bruxism) and during waking hours (awake bruxism). Dental damage may be similar in both types, but the symptoms of sleep bruxism tend to worsen on waking and improve during the course of the day, and the symptoms of awake bruxism may not be present at all on waking, and then worsen over the course of the day. Several bruxism treatments are known, which generally all include a powered sensor device.